japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nakao Komaki
Nakao Komaki is Kakeru's only girlfriend. She first appeared in volume 19 of the manga. She was mentioned previously in the manga but was never seen or named. Komaki's father was the driver of the car that killed Tohru's mother. Because of the amount of speed he was driving, the sudden stop caused him to die in the accident also. Tohru and Komaki hold a sad connection because they lost one of their parents in the same accident. Coincidentally, they also share some similar personality traits. Komaki appears as a kind, and cheerful person who loves Kakeru very much. She loves meat, therefore causing Kakeru to call her his "Meat ☆ Angel". As an adult she is officially marry to Kakeru. Background Not much of her past is reveal in the manga, not even about her birthday or what Zodiac year she is born on. All we know is that she came to paid her respects to the Honda family when Tohru lost her mother. After leaving the service she was extremely angry that her boy friend criticized Tohru for being self center which made her very sad when he told her that night. Personality Komaki is a very sweet girl and is apparently very gullible, believing everything Kakeru says despite his history of teasing her by telling her falsehoods. One example is Komaki believed Kakeru when he told her that Yuki was really a girl who had to dress as a boy due to family issues. When she exclaimed how amazed she was that Yuki looked just like a boy, Kakeru then told her it was a lie which made both Yuki and Komaki chased after him in a rage. She seems to be very in love with Kakeru, who she had been friends with in middle school and eventually fell in love with him. She also loves meat to the extant that it sometimes appears she cares about meat more than Kakeru. Kakeru jokingly called her "Meat ☆ Angel" to which she responded by hitting him on the head. Komaki bears many similar traits to Honda Tohru: both are kind hearted, gullible, and sensitive, but Komaki seems slightly more confident and focused than Tohru, and reacts more when she gets angry. Appearance Komaki has shoulder length, light brown hair, and large eyes. She has an average figure, and is of average height. She has a happy expression on her face most of the time. Fruits Basket Manga 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' Quotes *(During Kyoko's funeral) We came to burn some instinct *That doesn't make me happy Relationships 'Manabe Kakeru' Kakeru and Komaki have been dating since middle school. They seem to have a very good relationship and love each other very much, but there are also times where Kakeru likes to mess with Komaki. At these times she usually runs after him and hits him when she catches up. They seem to live together since their parents are practically never home. 'Honda Tohru' Although they are never seen talking directly to one another, they seem to worry about each others well beings, for the fact that both lost one of their parents in the same car accident. Kakeru thought that Tohru had been insensitive to Komaki's feelings and felt that she thought she was the only one who deserved to be pitied, so at Kyoko's funeral, he confronted Tohru telling her that she disgusted him for this reason. When Komaki found out about it though, she became very upset at her boyfriend for his own insensitivity and that he shouldn't just decide who was more miserable. 'Sohma Yuki' Yuki and Komaki can relate to each other fairly well as both are targets to Kakeru's constant teasing. They seem to have a good friendship, as Komaki wishes for Yuki to visit her and Kakeru more often. Yuki finds Komaki to be very cute, and Komaki thinks that Yuki is very pretty and kind. When she first met Yuki, she thought that he was a girl, because Kakeru told her that he was a crossdresser. When she realized the truth, both Yuki and Komaki chased Kakeru and hit him, and a highly embarrassed Komaki profusely apologized for the error. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' (dead) *'Manabe Kakeru' (Husband) *'Michi Manabe' (Daughter) *'Kuragi Machi' (Sister in law) *'Sohma Yuki' (Brother in law) *'Sohma Mutsuki' (Nephew) Trivia *She is not seen in the 2001 anime. *Her mother is never shown or mentioned at all. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (2019 anime) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime) all information on Nakaom Komaki came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Komaki_Nakao Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females